Birthday
by supermariogirl
Summary: Oneshot. It's Eve birthday! And everyone's celebrating! I can't really think of a good summary. :P Enjoy.


_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! This story is just gonna be a oneshot.**_

_**As you all know, today is Friday the 13th. Most people consider this unlucky, but for me, I consider it the opposite, lucky. Not only is it Friday the 13th, but it also happens to be Eve's birthday, and that's exactly what this story is about. It's in Eve's POV like always. Enjoy. :)**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

Except the characters on the list on my profile.

* * *

It's that time of year again. My birthday. I'm not ten anymore, I'm a year older. I'm on my way home after a long day of school. I had a cupcake for lunch earlier today, that's all that really happened today. When I get home, I notice that Marylin's not here. Usually she'd be watching her show right now. Suddenly, Marylin, Kevin, and Sue come out from behind the couch.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" everyone says in unison.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" I reply. Wow!

"Happy b-day, Eve!" Kevin says. "We should go to the kitchen, there's something for you!"

"Okay!" I say, happily.

* * *

In the kitchen, I'm greeted with a cake with white frosting with the words "Happy 11th Birthday, Eve!" written in dark purple frosting.

"It's chocolate." Sue says. Yes! My favorite flavor!

"Yes!" I exclaim.

"Let's light up the candles!" Marylin says. She's no longer nervous around me anymore, she got used to me being a princess. Marylin puts down eleven light purple candles on the cake and lights up the candles. She turns out the light and everyone sings the Happy Birthday song. After they're done singing, I blow out the candles and make a wish.

"What'd you wish for?" Kevin asks.

"I'm not telling you because it's won't come true." I tell him.

"Oh yeah." he replies. After eating some delicious cake, Sue insists I open presents next. I sit down on a chair and Kevin hands me a small, thin box. "Open this one!"

"Alright." I say, smiling. I open it and it's a Kyary Pamyu Pamyu CD! "Yes! Thank you thank you thank you so much! I love it!"

"You're welcome." he replies. Sue hands me a medium sized box.

"Open mine next!" she says. I open it and it's a purple Gameboy Advance, Super Mario Advance 4, and Yoshi: Topsi Turvy. I've always wanted one of these!

"Thank you so much!" I exclaim.

"You're welcome." she replies. Last but not least, Marylin hands me a small card.

"Here's my present. I know it's not much, but I hope you like it." she says. I open the envelope and in it, there's a silver necklace with a little heart on it. I put it on.

"I love it! Thank you!" I tell her.

"I'm glad you like it." Marylin replies. Suddenly, the phone rings. "I'll get it." Marylin picks up the phone. "Hello?" After a few seconds, she hands me the phone. "It's for you." I walk into the living room

"Hello?" I ask.

**"Hey, Eve. It's me, your mom." **she says.

"Hi mom." I say.

**"Happy birthday! I can't believe you're already eleven! I'm so happy for you. But that's not the only reason I called."**

"What do you mean?" I ask.

**"Well, Mario and Peach are finally getting married!"**

"Oh my goodness! That's awesome! When are they getting married?"

**"Sometime in February. Not only that, but Luigi and Daisy are also getting married, so it's going to be a double wedding! You can't tell anyone just yet, though."**

"Wow! That's just wonderful!"

**"Yes, I know. Anyways, I have to go. I hope you had an awesome birthday. I'll see you soon. Okay?"**

"Okay." I reply. "Bye."

**"Bye." **she says as she hangs up. I walk back into the kitchen. I put the phone away.

"What'd she say?" Kevin asks.

"She wished me a happy birthday." I reply.

"Cool." Kevin says. "Anyways, let's get this party started!"

* * *

After a few hours, it's time for me to go to bed after a long day. When I lay down in my bed, Shadow walks into my room and sits down on my lap. She purrs.

"Good night, Shadow." I say. She meows. I giggle as I fall asleep.

* * *

**And that is the end of this little oneshot. I'm not sure what the next story will be, I have a few ideas in mind, though. Anyways, have a nice day!**

**Question of the Day: Do you like birthdays?**


End file.
